


Sirens

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [29]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Even more drama occurs within Russel's family.





	Sirens

Russel sat on the couch tapping his leg with his hand impatiently as he listened to all his siblings screaming at the top of their lungs at one another. He tried to ignore it, to block it out, to pretend it wasn't happening, but they were just so damn loud. The only thing louder than them was the sound of his mother's shrill voice, screaming right back at them. She was pleading her case for the thousandth time, trying to get them off her back, trying to make them think that this move was a good idea and that it'd all work out for the best in the end, but they weren't having it. They didn't believe her.

It'd been like this since she told them the news. Chaos. Noise. Arguments every five minutes between every combination of people possible within the house. Nobody was talking to each other calmly or thinking with a clear head. All everyone seemed to want to do was yell. Seemed like they just wanted to be yelling to be yelling. And at first, it was okay. Russel could take it. This isn't the first time he'd had to deal with his family jumping into screaming fits all the time. He was used to all the arguing, he had four sisters after all. Not only that, but he'd been around chaos all the time when he and Carl were together and dealing with the Gallaghers. But now it was just too much. Too much was on his mind. He was stressed and tired and over it and he couldn't find it in himself to deal with the constant fighting anymore.

So he decided that he was going to do something about it.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" He screamed as loud as he could. It got silent for only a moment before they all started screaming back at him, his sisters telling him to go back to sitting there like a zombie and that if he wanted them to shut up then he'd have to make them, and his mom telling him to watch his mouth because he was still just a child and he shouldn't speak to her that way. He rolled his eyes at all of them before deciding that the only way he'd get their attention was to be even louder than them, so he grabbed a nearby glass and chucked it at the wall behind them, barely missing Joanna's head.

It got quiet once again and this time the sound of silence stuck. Russel narrowed his eyes at all of them before crossing his arms over his chest. "Russel what the fuc-" Raven started but she was quickly cut off as he told her to shut the fuck up once again. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of all of you. We're a fucking family, why don't we act like it?" He questioned. "Screaming at each other like fucking imbeciles isn't going to solve any thing. So we're going to talk. No no, we're not going to talk to. You're going to talk." He demanded, pointing at Raven. "Tell us why we're moving mom. We deserve to know."

"We're moving because I said-"

"Tell us the truth. Tell us what we're running from. Who we're running from. We're not stupid. We're not little kids that you have to protect from every bad thing in the world. We know you're making us move because dad is back. Because you're scared of him. Why can't you just admit that?" He asked.

"You don't know anything." She mumbled. "I don't want to talk about this anymore-"

"We're not moving. We're staying our asses right here no matter what you say. We've lived our entire lives here in the Southside and I don't plan to leave anytime soon. You can go if you want but I am not going with you. And that's my final decision." He mocked before turning around slowly to head to his room.

"What he said." Rachel mumbled.

Raven watched as all her kids slowly stalked out of the room, the air heavy and filled with tension that couldn't be cut with a knife. She didn't know what to say or what to think. Her kids were determined to stay and there was no changing their minds, and now they were flat out disobeying her and refusing to move. She wanted to be angry at them because she's the mother and they're the kids and what she says is supposed to go, not the other way around, but she couldn't be. She hated the idea of moving just as much as them and she was tired of all the fighting as well. She was tired of her kids looking at her like she was a monster and treating her like she was an outsider. It was only a few weeks ago that they'd all been getting along with her, telling jokes with her and telling her about their days and treating her like...A friend. Kind of.

She didn't want to leave what she was used to either, and she knew that if they did move she'd be ripping them away from their friends and their relationships and she hated the thought of that, but she just couldn't continue living here knowing it wasn't safe for herself or them anymore.

She sighed and picked up the shoes that were near the door, slipping them onto her feet and grabbing a thin jacket to throw over her shoulders. Without saying a word, she slipped out of the door and started walking. To where she didn't know, all she knew was that she couldn't be in that house anymore. She just needed a bit of time to clear her head and get away for a bit. Then maybe she could go back home and talk to her kids and settle this whole thing. They could figure something out together. 'Yeah right' she thought to herself. 'They hate me. They won't listen to a word I have to say.'

She shook her head before letting out another sigh and looking up towards the sky. It was dark out and colder than she'd expected it to be, but it was quieter than usual and that was nice.

As she continued her walk, she started to feel a little uneasy. She was getting farther and farther away from her house and she knew she shouldn't be out at this time of night, especially without telling someone where she was headed to. Not that she knew that herself, but still. She was worried that the kids would get worried and go looking for her and that's the last thing she wanted. They didn't need to be out so late at night either.

So, she thought about it for a moment before deciding that she might as well head back. She turned around quickly and gasped as she bumped into someone. "What the fuck?" She mumbled. Practically no one had been out walking and now suddenly she was bumping into someone who'd been close enough to her that she could bump into them as soon as she turned around? That didn't make sense.

Looking up, her eyes widened. "S-Shit." She mumbled.

"Miss me?" He asked lowly, glaring down at her. "You think you're gonna leave and I won't find you? You're trying to force our kids to move? Seriously?"

"Leave me alone. Leave us alone." She warned. He chuckled and shook his head before slowly removing something from his jacket. "I've had enough of you." He hissed before pointing the gun right at her head. "So you're gone."

******

Carl counted his money over and over again as the night went on, thousands upon thousands appearing every time he counted, and people kept coming back for more because apparently, his drugs were the best drugs in town. He wasn't surprised. He was glad he'd decided to go back to selling. It was the best decision he'd ever made in his life. Sure, he could end up in jail, but high risk equals high reward. He'd gladly spend a year or two in jail if he knew he'd be coming back home to about $200,000.

He'd only been at the club for three hours and he'd already made way more than he'd planned to tonight. He could've easily stayed and made even more, but instead, he decided to pack up his shit and head back home. His eyes were tired from looking at all that green and all he wanted was a good nap.

After pushing past high guys and skimpy girls, he made his way outside. The cold air of the night cooled down his warm skin and did a good job of refreshing him if only just a little.

He whistled a tune that even he didn't know as he walked slowly, enjoying the cool breeze of the night. He was feeling...Well, he didn't know how he was feeling. He wasn't feeling bad or hurt or anything like that, but no matter what he told himself, this feeling wasn't a feeling of content. He wasn't at peace, he wasn't alright, he wasn't happy. He just wasn't anything, really.

The sound of Sirens nearby caused Carl to quit walking and look around in confusion. He was sure the sirens weren't sounding because of him, and that was confirmed when the sirens grew louder and louder, zooming past him after a moment. Several police cars followed the first one, and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sure, there was a lot of crime in the Southside and he was used to hearing those sirens damn near every night, but now there was an ambulance following the police cars and he was curious.

He decided, stupidly, to follow all the cars and get a good look at what was going on as they'd stopped not too far away from him. He thought for only a moment that maybe he should leave his backpack somewhere as he got near the police because it was filled with money and drugs, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind as his curiosity got the better of him. Besides, he didn't care anymore about whether or not he went to jail. It was only a place.

He heard screaming as he got closer to all the cars. The police were yelling at someone and several of them were blocking his view so he couldn't see who it was that they were talking to. He leaned up against a nearby wall, ignoring the glare that one of the policemen sent him as he watched them struggle with whoever they were arresting. He knew he shouldn't be watching, but this was as interesting as his night was going to get so he figured he might as well watch the show.

"He tried to kill me!"

The voice was familiar and Carl couldn't pinpoint exactly who it was. He strained his ears, trying to hear her voice again, but the cops were yelling and they were louder than her.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you-"

He was trying to read her her Miranda rights but she was still screaming. "HE'S BEEN STALKING MY FAMILY AND-THIS IS HIS GUN! HE TRIED TO KILL ME!" She screamed. Carl gasped a little, his eyes widening. He knew that voice now. It was Russel's mom!

Quickly, he ran towards them and maneuvered around them to get a better look so that he could be sure he was hearing things correctly. He stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of a body lying on the ground, bleeding heavily from both his stomach and his head. He was obviously dead as he laid there with his eyes wide open and cold looking. Carl turned to look at her and noticed that she had blood splattered over her as well, but he couldn't get a good look because he was being shoved away.

"Get the fuck out of here before we arrest you too!" The officer yelled, a hand placed firmly on his belt. Carl noticed that he was close to pulling out his taser, so he quickly obeyed him and ran away from the scene.

He wondered if Russel knew what was going on, but he knew he most likely didn't. Not yet. 

'I need to just mind my own business. Screw Russel and his entire family.' He thought to himself. He didn't want to get involved in this shit show, and he certainly didn't want to speak to or see Russel anytime soon. He could just pretend he saw nothing, go home and count his money again, and then head to bed so that he could have enough energy to wake up and do it all over again tomorrow. 

'But she needs help.' He thought. 'She's obviously in a shit ton of trouble. It's not like she cheated on me...'

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned to look back at the scene that was a lot farther away now. He saw an officer shoving her into the back of his car and then slamming the door shut before turning to talk to the other officers. He groaned as he realized that there was just no way he could ignore this. He couldn't just let her sit in jail for god knows how long. By the looks of it, she'd just murdered someone. It's not like she'd only be spending one night in jail. No, She was facing years of prison. As much as Carl wanted to just let it go and pretend he didn't know what was going on, he just couldn't. This would kill Russel, and his sisters too. What would they do without their mom?

Well, they wouldn't have to figure it out right now. Carl was going to get her out as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HIIII
> 
> SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR THE LONGEST AND ALSO SORRY FOR THIS SHORT AND SHITTY CHAPTER SMH I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE GOOD BUT I JUST REALLY WANTED TO GO AHEAD AND GET THIS CHAPTER OUT BECAUSE YALL HAVE BEEN ASKING FOR AN UPDATE! SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING ERRORS XXX


End file.
